Un beso
by ardalus
Summary: Sakura tiene una peticion especial para su maestro, Kakashi decide consentir a su alumna cumpliendo sus deseos y al final ambos descubrirán algo inesperado, algo con lo que soñaban pero que nunca imaginaron como una realidad.


**UN BESO**

15-mayo-2011

En un día soleado en las afueras de Konoha, descansando en su acostumbrado árbol, se encuentra Kakashi Hatake, disfrutando de los placeres de la lectura. De pronto, una chica de cabello rosado se acerca a aquel apartado lugar, con el paso firme pero con una mirada de temor y duda. Se detiene bajo la sombra del roble, mira hacia donde se encuentra su maestro, por un momento duda, pero reúne valor y continua con su decisión.

—Kakashi sensei… ¿puedo preguntarle algo? —La joven kunoichi se dirige a su maestro quien de reojo la observa por un instante antes de volver a su lectura.

—Dime Sakura, te escucho.

—Es que… quería pedirle un favor ¿podría ayudarme? —Sakura baja la mirada y juega con sus dedos, Kakashi nota su ansiedad, la observa y decide interesarse más en el problema de su alumna.

—Depende de que se trate, si está en mis manos con gusto te ayudare. —Kakashi guarda su libro y de un salto se coloca frente a su alumna quien sorprendida por la repentina cercanía no puede evitar sonrojarse.

—Es que…. Yo…. —Sakura evita mirar a su maestro, de nuevo juguetea con sus dedos, la cara se le pone roja por completo y por un instante parece que saldrá corriendo en cualquier dirección.

—¡Vamos, no seas tímida! Te apoyare en lo que sea. Como maestro y como amigo, te juro que te ayudare sea lo que sea. —Con una voz tierna y llena de confianza, Kakashi se inclina para cruzar mirada con Sakura, le guiña el ojo a lo que Sakura responde con un sonrojo total.

Sakura toma fuerzas, cierra los ojos y con fuerza y grita:

—¡KAKASHI, POR FAVOR DEME UN BESO! —Kakashi la mira sorprendido, no esperaba esta petición. —Por favor… solo… solo un beso pequeño estaría bien… —Sakura vuelve a su sonrojo y timidez previa, evita la mirada de su maestro y casi susurrando murmura frases que Kakashi apenas puede escuchar —es que nunca me han besado y… me gustaría saber que se siente y… quiero que mi primer beso sea inolvidable y… no quiero salir lastimada, no puedo pedírselo a cualquiera por eso… por eso… —Sakura guarda silencio por unos segundos— ¡Por eso se lo pido a usted! ¡Por favor Kakashi¡¿podría? —Sakura se abalanza sobre su maestro y sujeta su chaleco con fuerza, lo mira expectante y este la observa interesado.

—Estas segura Sakura. ¿Eso es lo que deseas?

—Si Kakashi, por favor, solo uno pequeño, es todo lo que le pido.

—Está bien, como desees. —Kakashi sujeta de los hombros a Sakura y se inclina acercando su rostro hacia el de ella. Ante la escena la joven kunoichi se pone nerviosa y cierra los ojos, y poco a poco puede sentir la cercanía de su sensei, su aroma, su calor, su respiración.

Pronto, Sakura pudo sentir como su sensei se encontraba a escasos milímetros de su rostro, en un momento le pareció escuchar como el jounin retiraba su molesta mascara, en ese instante la emoción hizo presa de la joven y expectante espero la siguiente acción de su querido maestro. Finalmente pudo sentir los labios del ninja posados sobre su cuerpo, pero no en el lugar esperado.

Su querido maestro le brindo un suave y tierno beso en la mejilla, y con dulzura revolvió un poco su cabello, luego él jounin se incorporó acomodando su mascará en su sitio. Sakura abrió los ojos y pudo ver una sonrisa en su sensei, dirigió su mano a su mejilla y por un momento se alegró del pequeño regalo recibido, pero luego se sintió defraudada, no era eso lo que ella buscaba.

—Sensei… —Por un momento pareció que la pequeña y tímida Sakura de hace unos instantes se disipaba para dar lugar a la furiosa Sakura. —Esto no es lo que yo deseaba.

—¿No lo es? —Kakashi acerco su rostro con una mirada de duda. —Estoy seguro que me pediste un beso, un beso pequeño. —Kakashi sonreía bajo su máscara y hacia un ligero guiño con su ojo, divertido ante la expresión de su estudiante predilecta.

—¡No Kakashi! —Sakura sujeta a su maestro del chaleco con fuerza y grita con desesperación. —¡Yo no quiero un beso infantil! ¡Quiero un beso adulto! ¡ME ENTENDIO! —En definitiva Sakura estaba molesta y esto divertía tanto a Kakashi que no podía disimular una ligera risa.

—Está bien Sakura, ya comprendo. —Kakashi sujeta a Sakura de los hombros y esta se pone nerviosa nuevamente al ver a Kakashi acercarse a su rostro, pero esta vez Sakura no cierra los ojos y sus miradas permanecen fijas uno en el otro.

Sus labios se acercan a escasos centímetros, Sakura mira atenta el rostro de su profesor esperando el contacto, pero él se detiene. Con intriga ella mantiene la mirada en el ojo de su sensei, de pronto algo la hace enfurecer, su rostro se torna rojo, cierra los ojos y levanta su puño con evidente furia.

—Kakashi ¿Qué es lo que cree que está haciendo? —Momentos antes, el aludido deslizo sus manos por los brazos de la chica, acariciando su piel de forma delicada y suave, una de sus manos aún se mantiene aferrada a su brazo, pero la otra desvió el camino a uno de los pechos de la kunoichi, el cual presiona ligeramente como si intentara determinar su consistencia.

—Lo que me pediste, un beso adulto. —Kakashi sonríe a la pelirosa, la cual evita mirarlo. La joven da un paso brusco hacia atrás, aleja la mano lujuriosa de su cuerpo y por un instante parece que va a golpear a su maestro, su puño queda a escasos milímetros del rostro de este.

De pronto Sakura se detiene, mantiene la mirada baja y Kakashi puede observar como lagrimas salen de su rostro, algunas caen al suelo dejando una marca clara de que el viejo jounin ha roto algo dentro del corazón de la chica.

—Es… es… ¡UN IDIOTA! No tenía por qué burlarse de mí. ¡Lo odio! ¡LO ODIO! —Sakura sale corriendo con fuerza, sus lágrimas caen incontrolablemente y se escucha un ligero lamento salir de su interior.

La joven cruza el campo, no hay donde cubrirse o donde esconder su vergüenza, se siente defraudada y traicionada, y todo lo que puede hacer es correr con fuerza sin mirar atrás. De pronto su carrera se ve interrumpida, el experto ninja se encuentra frente a ella nuevamente y le corta el paso, ella intenta esquivarlo pero él la sujeta evitando que se aleje y en un inesperado movimiento la jala hacia su pecho y la abraza con fuerza.

—Lo siento Sakura, no fue mi intensión lastimarte, solo estaba jugando. —Sakura se sonroja, no puede evitarlo, desea odiarlo por lo que hizo, pero en este instante sus lágrimas han desaparecido por completo y sus emociones están en un nivel que ella nunca espero. —Pero es que eres tan inocente Sakura, tan joven e inocente…— Kakashi limpia las lágrimas del rostro de la joven, ante las caricias ella voltea hacia arriba y descubre el rostro descubierto de su maestro, sin mascara ni nada que le impida contemplar aquel rostro que antes le parecía tan intrigante, pero que ahora le parece simplemente hipnotizante.

—Kakashi… —Perdida en el rostro de su sensei, Sakura no se percata de la cercanía de este ni de sus últimas palabras:

—Lo que tú quieres no es un beso adulto… es un beso de amor. —sin más palabras Kakashi sujeta la cabeza de la joven y finalmente une sus labios a los de ella. La chispa surge en ambos de forma estrepitosa. Parece un sueño, otra dimensión, una eternidad de emociones y pensamientos recorren la mente y el cuerpo de ambos. Sentirse unidos los hace olvidarse del mundo y concentrarse solamente en su mutua existencia.

Calor, fuego, pasión, poco es lo que pueden describir estas palabras sobre lo que siente Sakura en este momento, ni en sus más reales sueños ni en sus más perversos deseos imagino nunca una sensación tan intensa al besar a su viejo maestro, su sensei, su amigo, su… su compañero de mil aventuras y con él cual, ya planea, mil aventuras más, aunque un poco diferentes a las primeras.

Un instante, una eternidad, ambos perdieron la cordura y deseaban que el momento no terminara nunca, como si siempre hubieran estados unidos de esta forma y les horrorizara el separarse. En este instante ya no les era posible concebir el mundo sin sus labios fundidos el uno con el otro, sin embargo, ese era su destino.

Por más que lo deseaban de otra forma, por fin el tiempo llego a su fin, sus respiraciones eran difíciles, necesitaban tomar aire, sus cuerpos jadeaban por oxígeno. Así, finalmente, sin desearlo, ambos se separaron.

Agotados, exhaustos, respirando bocanadas de aire como si de náufragos se tratara, se miraban mutuamente. Al principio la mirada de Sakura era de incredulidad, de duda, pero Kakashi le lanzo una sonrisa coqueta y Sakura empezó a reír, con alegría se lanzó a los brazos de Kakashi y le planto mil besos más, cubriendo su rostro por completo.

—Jeje. ¿Pensé que solo deseabas un beso?

—Olvídelo Kakashi, solo cállese y deje de criticar.

Con la pequeña kunoichi en sus brazos, este le respondió a cada uno de sus besos con otro más intenso en sus labios, mejillas y cuello. Toda ella merecía ser besada y él se disponía a cumplirlo, así le tomara mil años. Ya que a fin de cuentas un solo beso nunca será suficiente para esos dos ninjas, amigos, maestro y alumna, que en este instante acaban de comprender y aceptar el amor incontenible que sienten el uno por el otro.

Fin.

—***—

Un fic cortito pero que espero les guste. Dejen comentarios, me gustaría mucho saber que les pareció.


End file.
